


and you'll work my heart till it's raw

by speckleshell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckleshell/pseuds/speckleshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the game of thrones vampire au ficathon<br/>prompt: viserys/dany - she was about to die, and he turned her. she never wanted it. he never wants her to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you'll work my heart till it's raw

He'd raised her. She can't remember her mother, or how she'd died, or how Viserys came to find her. He's told her different stories. He found her on a doorstep, he found her in a hospital, and once an _I saw you in the cradle_  that she'd questioned and he'd denied, angry and fearful, and shrieked at her for calling him a liar. Sometimes Daenerys isn't sure he really remembers how he found her. He's told so many stories that they're all real in his head, and the reality Viserys knows is uneven and ever-changing.  
  
She was seven before she began to understand why his hands were cold. He was making her food in the kitchen. He never ate, or never with her, and Daenerys had once asked her schoolfriends  _but don't your parents not eat too?_  and they'd said  _no, of course they eat_  and she'd gone quiet. Her life wasn't the same as theirs, she'd realized then. Viserys was only ever awake at night. Viserys shouted at her if she took the sheets off the lamps. Viserys made her food that tasted badly because he never tried it himself, and once he'd slipped with the kitchen knife and cut his palm down the bone. Dany had screamed in fear at the sight of all the blood, but as she watched his hand healed, the thick flaps of skin drawing together as if stitched by an invisible needle. He'd looked at her, and then the blood on the floor, and said, "Don't touch that." He'd wiped it up and she'd said nothing.  
  
When she was fourteen he'd started to watch her. This was less alarming; Daenerys knew why he looked, and had seen the same hunger in the eyes of the boys in her class. His kisses goodnight had begun to drift towards her lips. "Why are you cold?" she'd asked once, and his mouth had drawn away from her cheek, and she wondered if he would start to scream. So many things made him angry.  
  
"Would you like it if I was warm?" he asked. Dany nodded against her pillow, and he'd left. When he returned, hours later, he climbed into bed beside her and pulled her against his chest. There was heat in his hands, living heat, and she'd rolled over to look up at him in surprise.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Viserys had smiled. "One day," he'd said, "I'll show you."

 

* * *

 

She's seventeen. Viserys is carrying her away from the crash. There's fury in his face, but he'd stopped shrieking after he realized she couldn't respond, couldn't even flinch, and he'd pulled her from the twisted metal and broken glass and told her he was going to fix her, and she'd be alright. There are cobwebs over her eyes, and she wonders if Viserys really can fix her, or if this is just another one of his fantasies. He thought himself superhuman most of the time. Daenerys loves him, but she sees him too. He's weak, and cruel, and desperate to live through her love.  _If I die, will you find another little girl to call yours?_  
  
He lays her on their couch and peels back her bloody clothes. She can't lift her head to see what he sees. His expression is her only view, and when she sees the fear in his eyes Dany feels a tremor go through her bones. His hands hover over her injuries, then flinch away, and he leans over her and touches her cheek. "You're a little fool," he hisses. "I told you to be careful. Look what you've done! I wanted to wait, I wanted to let you--..." He wets his lips. When he speaks again, his voice is hard and contained. "I'm going to fix you, Dany. I'm going to make you like me."  
  
She lurches, her lips parting, and he shoves her back down.  _Like you?_    Her skin would grow cold and hard, her wounds would heal, she would cringe away from sunlight. She doesn't want that. She doesn't want death, but she doesn't want  _that_  either. " _No,_ " she tries to say, but the air leaves her lungs in a wheeze. Viserys straddles her chest and he looks so huge above her that she feels as if she's shrinking, falling away.  
  
" _Don't_ ," he says fiercely. "Stay here, Dany. Stay with me. Look at me." She does, and he stares back hard. " _Stay awake._ " He lifts his wrist to his mouth. She wonders how she'd never noticed his teeth, the way his canines come to a point, and there's a flutter in her chest when she hears the meat-thick sound of his fangs ripping through skin and muscle. The bloodflow is immediate, coursing down his arm, and he holds his wrist over her mouth.  _No_ , she thinks, but her resolve is gone at the first drop that wets her tongue. It flicks up, curling reflexively at the taste. "Drink it," Viserys says, his voice far above her. She does. She drinks.

 

* * *

 

It's been ten years since the car crash. She's adjusted. She doesn't balk at anything Viserys asks of her, not when he bares the throat of one of her old schoolfriends and tells her  _rip it_ , not when he comes into her bed, cold and breathing her name against her lips, not when he tells her they're being hunted, that they have to leave, have to keep moving, and they were surely safer together. She wonders if he thinks he's fooled her. If there are hunters, she's never caught their scent. Their danger is his invention. To keep her at his side, he makes every shadow darker, every stranger into an enemy waiting to strike. His mind has always been uneven, but with each year it unravels more. He starts to hear sounds that aren't there. Starts to see things. Soon he believes his own story; she can see the terror in his eyes when he tells her  _they're coming, we have to go_ , and she lets him take her by the wrist and lead her to some new old house.  
  
"Let me taste you," she says one day. He looks away from the window to stare at her in surprise. She sees his suspicion and faces it calmly. He's mentioned things more than once that he's had no way of knowing, as if he'd peered into her thoughts, and after ten years she knows how he's done it.  
  
He says nothing. His emotions flit across his face, pitifully easy to read, but she sees him set his hesitation aside and cross the room to kneel in front of her. He smiles. "Go on, then. Have a taste."  
  
She sinks her teeth into his neck and drinks deep. Memories flow through her thoughts like water, memories that aren't hers. One makes her eyes open, and she slides her fangs free and looks down at him. She doesn't tell him what she saw. He smiles up at her, unaware of the flash of her mother's face in her thoughts, of the wails of an infant, of the memory of tearing open the woman's throat before he stole her child.  
  
They take refuge that night in a warehouse. The ground outside is packed and hard. Dany scuffs at it with the toe of her shoe, and is satisfied when the dirt doesn't budge. "Viserys," she says when they're inside, her voice hollow. "There was a sound out there. Will you go and look?"  
  
She pulls the heavy door shut when he's far enough out. She draws the bolt. He returns at the sound of it, alarmed and angry.  His fists pound on the door. "Dany, what are you-- Let me in." Beneath the door, she can see the gray light paling. Viserys' blows become more panicked. "Dany, let-- let me in. Dany, the sun--!" She backs away from the door, from the dents he's hammered into it, and from the fear in his voice. " _Dany!_    Dany,  _please--!_ "  
  
A strip of light begins to fall across the warehouse floor and Dany draws away from it, into shadows, into safety. Outside, the man who killed her mother begins to scream.


End file.
